scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Madagascar
Parodies #Madagascar/2 Guns (2013) #Madagascar/3-2-1 Penguins! #Madagascar/20th Century Fox #Madagascar/64 Zoo Lane #Madagascar/101 Dalmatians #Madagascar/102 Dalmatians #Madagascar/10,000 BC (2008) #Madagascar/A Bug's Life #Madagascar/A Christmas Carol #Madagascar/A Troll in Central Park #Madagascar/Abby in Wonderland #Madagascar/Ace and Avery #Madagascar/Ace Ventura #Madagascar/Adventure Time (2010) #Madagascar/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Madagascar/Adventures of the Little Koala #Madagascar/Air Bud #Madagascar/Air Buddies #Madagascar/Aladdin #Madagascar/Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Madagascar/Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Madagascar/All Dogs Go to Heaven #Madagascar/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 #Madagascar/Allegra's Window #Madagascar/All Hail King Julien #Madagascar/Alphablocks #Madagascar/Alvin and the Chipmunks #Madagascar/American Dad #Madagascar/An American Tail #Madagascar/Anastasia #Madagascar/Angelina Ballerina #Madagascar/Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps #Madagascar/Angelmouse #Madagascar/Angry Birds #Madagascar/Angry Grandpa #Madagascar/Animalia #Madagascar/Animaniacs #Madagascar/Anne of Green Gables #Madagascar/Antz #Madagascar/Arthur #Madagascar/As Told by Ginger #Madagascar/As Told by Ginger Meet Mr. Meaty (2010) #Madagascar/Astroblast #Madagascar/Baby Einstein #Madagascar/Backyardigans #Madagascar/Bambi #Madagascar/Bambi 2 #Madagascar/Barney #Madagascar/BBC #Madagascar/Bear in the Big Blue House #Madagascar/Beauty and the Beast #Madagascar/Beavis and Butthead #Madagascar/Big Bag #Madagascar/Big Hero 6 (2014) #Madagascar/Blaze and the Monster Machines #Madagascar/Blinky Bill #Madagascar/Blue's Clues #Madagascar/Blue's Room #Madagascar/Bob the Builder #Madagascar/Bolt #Madagascar/Bonkers #Madagascar/Boohbah #Madagascar/Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Madagascar/Brave #Madagascar/Breadwinners #Madagascar/Brother Bear #Madagascar/Brother Bear 2 #Madagascar/Brum #Madagascar/Bubble Guppies #Madagascar/Budgie the Little Helicopter #Madagascar/Caillou #Madagascar/Californication #Madagascar/Camp Lazlo #Madagascar/Captain Carlos #Madagascar/Captain Underpants #Madagascar/Cars #Madagascar/Cars 2 #Madagascar/Casper #Madagascar/CatDog #Madagascar/Catscratch #Madagascar/Cats Don't Dance #Madagascar/CBeebies #Madagascar/Cedarmont Kids #Madagascar/Chack'n Pop #Madagascar/Chalkzone #Madagascar/Charlie and Lola #Madagascar/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Madagascar/Charlie Chalk #Madagascar/Charlotte's Web #Madagascar/Chicken Little #Madagascar/Chicken Run #Madagascar/Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers #Madagascar/Chuggington #Madagascar/Cinderella #Madagascar/Clarence #Madagascar/Clifford the Big Red Dog #Madagascar/Clifford's Puppy Days #Madagascar/Clone High #Madagascar/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) #Madagascar/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) #Madagascar/Codename: Kids Next Door #Madagascar/Count Duckula #Madagascar/Courage the Cowardly Dog #Madagascar/Cow & Chicken #Madagascar/Crash Bandicoot #Madagascar/Curious George #Madagascar/Cyberchase #Madagascar/Danger Mouse #Madagascar/Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #Madagascar/Danny Phantom #Madagascar/Darkwing Duck #Madagascar/Dastardly & Muttley #Madagascar/Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #Madagascar/Dennis the Menace #Madagascar/Despicable Me (2010) #Madagascar/Despicable Me 2 (2013) #Madagascar/Despicable Me 3 (2017) #Madagascar/Dexter's Laboratory #Madagascar/Diary of a Wimpy Kid #Madagascar/Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days #Madagascar/Digimon #Madagascar/Dinosaur #Madagascar/Dinosaur Train #Madagascar/Disney #Madagascar/Divergent (2014) #Madagascar/Doc McStuffins #Madagascar/Dolphin Tale #Madagascar/Dolphin Tale 2 #Madagascar/Dora the Explorer #Madagascar/Dot and the Kangaroo #Madagascar/Doug #Madagascar/Dr. Seuss #Madagascar/Dragon Ball #Madagascar/Dragon Tales #Madagascar/DuckTales #Madagascar/Dumbo #Madagascar/E.T. #Madagascar/Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy #Madagascar/Elf #Madagascar/Epic (2013) #Madagascar/Escape Plan (film) #Madagascar/Eureeka's Castle #Madagascar/Everybody Loves Raymond #Madagascar/Evil Con Carne #Madagascar/Family Guy #Madagascar/Fanboy and Chum Chum #Madagascar/Fantasia #Madagascar/Fantastic Mr. Fox #Madagascar/Father Ted #Madagascar/Feeding Frenzy #Madagascar/Finding Dory #Madagascar/Finding Nemo #Madagascar/Finely the Fire Engine #Madagascar/Fireman Sam #Madagascar/Fish Hooks #Madagascar/Five Nights at Freddy's #Madagascar/Flubber #Madagascar/Flushed Away #Madagascar/Forest Friends #Madagascar/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Madagascar/Fraggle Rock #Madagascar/Franklin #Madagascar/Franny's Feet #Madagascar/Freakazoid! #Madagascar/Frosty the Snowman #Madagascar/Frozen (2013) #Madagascar/Futurama #Madagascar/F-Zero #Madagascar/Garfield #Madagascar/Gaspard and Lisa #Madagascar/George and Martha #Madagascar/George Lopez #Madagascar/George of the Jungle #Madagascar/George Shrinks #Madagascar/Geronimo Stilton #Madagascar/Ghostbusters #Madagascar/Girlstuff Boystuff #Madagascar/Glee #Madagascar/Glory Road #Madagascar/Go Baby! #Madagascar/Go, Diego, Go! #Madagascar/Godzilla (2014) #Madagascar/Gone with the Wind (1939) #Madagascar/Good Luck Charlie #Madagascar/Goof Troop #Madagascar/Gravity Falls #Madagascar/Grease #Madagascar/Greg and Steve #Madagascar/Gullah Gullah Island #Madagascar/Hairspray #Madagascar/Handy Manny #Madagascar/Happy Feet #Madagascar/Happy Feet 2 #Madagascar/Happy Monster Band #Madagascar/Happy Tree Friends #Madagascar/Harold and the Purple Crayon #Madagascar/Harry Potter #Madagascar/Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater #Madagascar/Henry Hugglemonster #Madagascar/Hercules #Madagascar/Hey Arnold #Madagascar/Higglytown Heroes #Madagascar/Hogan's Heroes #Madagascar/Home (2015) #Madagascar/Home Alone #Madagascar/Home on the Range #Madagascar/Homeward Bound #Madagascar/Hoodwinked #Madagascar/Hop (2011) #Madagascar/Horrid Henry #Madagascar/Horton Hears a Who #Madagascar/Hotel for Dogs (2009) #Madagascar/Hotel Transylvania #Madagascar/Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) #Madagascar/How To Train Your Dragon #Madagascar/How To Train Your Dragon 2 #Madagascar/I Am Weasel #Madagascar/iCarly #Madagascar/Ice Age #Madagascar/Ice Age 2: The Meltdown #Madagascar/Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs #Madagascar/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #Madagascar/Ice Age 5: Collision Course #Madagascar/If I Stay (2014) #Madagascar/Imagination Movers #Madagascar/Inside Out (2015) #Madagascar/Inspector Gadget #Madagascar/Iron Man #Madagascar/Iron Man 2 #Madagascar/Iron Man 3 #Madagascar/It's a Big Big World #Madagascar/Jack and the Pack #Madagascar/Jack's Big Music Show #Madagascar/Jake and the Never Land Pirates #Madagascar/James and the Giant Peach #Madagascar/James the Cat #Madagascar/Jay Jay the Jet Plane #Madagascar/Jellikins #Madagascar/Jessie #Madagascar/Jimmy Neutron #Madagascar/Johnny Bravo #Madagascar/Johnny Test #Madagascar/Jojo's Circus #Madagascar/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island #Madagascar/Jumanji #Madagascar/Jump Start #Madagascar/Jungle Junction #Madagascar/Jurassic World (2015) #Madagascar/Kablam! #Madagascar/Kenny the Shark #Madagascar/Kidsongs #Madagascar/Kiki's Delivery Service #Madagascar/Kim Possible #Madagascar/King of the Railway #Madagascar/King Kong #Madagascar/Kipper the Dog #Madagascar/Kirby #Madagascar/Koki #Madagascar/Kratts' Creatures #Madagascar/Kung Fu Panda #Madagascar/Kung Fu Panda 2 #Madagascar/Kung Fu Panda 3 #Madagascar/Lady and the Tramp #Madagascar/Lady and the Tramp 2 #Madagascar/LazyTown #Madagascar/Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #Madagascar/Lilo and Stitch #Madagascar/Little Bear #Madagascar/Little Bill #Madagascar/Little Clowns of Happytown #Madagascar/Little Critter #Madagascar/Little Einsteins #Madagascar/Little People #Madagascar/Littlest Pet Shop #Madagascar/Lone Survivor #Madagascar/Looney Tunes #Madagascar/Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol #Madagascar/Madeline #Madagascar/Magic in the Water (1995) #Madagascar/Maisy #Madagascar/MGM logo #Madagascar/Make Mine Music #Madagascar/Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies #Madagascar/Maple Town #Madagascar/Mario #Madagascar/Martha Speak #Madagascar/Mary Poppins #Madagascar/Max and Ruby #Madagascar/Maya and Miguel #Madagascar/Meeow! #Madagascar/Mega Man #Madagascar/Mega Man X #Madagascar/Megamind #Madagascar/Mickey Mouse #Madagascar/Mickey's Fun Songs #Madagascar/Miffy and Friends #Madagascar/Mighty Ducks #Madagascar/Mighty Joe Young #Madagascar/Mike the Knight #Madagascar/Minions (2015) #Madagascar/Mixels #Madagascar/Moana (2016) #Madagascar/Monster High #Madagascar/Monster House #Madagascar/Monsters Inc. #Madagascar/Monsters University #Madagascar/Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) #Madagascar/Mr. Men #Madagascar/Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) #Madagascar/Mrs. Doubtfire #Madagascar/Mulan #Madagascar/Muppets #Madagascar/Muppets From Space #Madagascar/Muppets Most Wanted #Madagascar/My Favorite Martian #Madagascar/My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Madagascar/My Life as a Teenage Robot #Madagascar/My Little Pony #Madagascar/Nanalan' #Madagascar/Nanny McPhee #Madagascar/Naruto #Madagascar/Nature Cat #Madagascar/Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #Madagascar/Nicktoons #Madagascar/Night at the Museum #Madagascar/Nim's Island #Madagascar/Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Madagascar/Nontan #Madagascar/Noonbory and the Super 7 #Madagascar/Norm of the North (2016) #Madagascar/Numberjacks #Madagascar/Oakie Doke #Madagascar/Odd Squad #Madagascar/Oliver and Company #Madagascar/Olly the Little White Van #Madagascar/Only Fools and Horses #Madagascar/Ooh, Aah & You #Madagascar/Open Season #Madagascar/Osmosis Jones #Madagascar/Out of the Box #Madagascar/Over the Hedge #Madagascar/Ovide and the Gang #Madagascar/PAC-Man #Madagascar/Paddington Bear #Madagascar/Pajanimals #Madagascar/Paramount #Madagascar/Paul (2011) #Madagascar/PAW Patrol #Madagascar/PB&J Otter #Madagascar/PBS #Madagascar/Peanuts #Madagascar/Peep and the Big Wide World #Madagascar/Peg + Cat #Madagascar/Pelswick #Madagascar/Percy Jackson #Madagascar/Pete's Dragon #Madagascar/Pete's Dragon (2016) #Madagascar/Peter Pan #Madagascar/Phineas and Ferb #Madagascar/Pingu #Madagascar/Pinocchio #Madagascar/Planes #Madagascar/Planes 2: Fire & Rescue #Madagascar/Planet 51 #Madagascar/Play with Me Sesame #Madagascar/Pocahontas #Madagascar/Pocoyo #Madagascar/Pokemon #Madagascar/Popples #Madagascar/Poppy Cat #Madagascar/Postman Pat #Madagascar/Pound Puppies (1986) #Madagascar/Racing Stripes #Madagascar/Raggs #Madagascar/Rainbow Fish #Madagascar/Rakuga Kids (1998 Game) #Madagascar/Rango #Madagascar/Ratatouille #Madagascar/Rayman #Madagascar/Reba #Madagascar/Recess #Madagascar/Regular Show #Madagascar/Ren and Stimpy #Madagascar/Rescue Heroes #Madagascar/Revolution #Madagascar/Rick & Morty #Madagascar/Rio (2011) #Madagascar/Rio 2 (2014) #Madagascar/Rio 3 (2017) #Madagascar/Rise of the Guardians (2012) #Madagascar/Roary the Racing Car #Madagascar/Robin Hood #Madagascar/Robot Chicken #Madagascar/Rocket Power #Madagascar/Rocko's Modern Life #Madagascar/Rocky and Bullwinkle #Madagascar/Rolie Polie Olie #Madagascar/Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss #Madagascar/Rosie & Jim #Madagascar/Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales #Madagascar/Rude Dog and the Dweebs #Madagascar/Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Madagascar/Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave #Madagascar/Rugrats #Madagascar/Salty's Lighthouse #Madagascar/Saludos Amigos #Madagascar/Samuel and Nina #Madagascar/Sanjay and Craig #Madagascar/Santa Buddies #Madagascar/Santa Paws #Madagascar/Sarah & Duck #Madagascar/Sausage Party (2016) #Madagascar/Schoolhouse Rock #Madagascar/Scooby-Doo #Madagascar/SeeMore's Playhouse #Madagascar/Seinfeld #Madagascar/Sergeant Stripes #Madagascar/Sesame Street #Madagascar/Sex and the City #Madagascar/Shake It Up #Madagascar/Shanna's Show #Madagascar/Shark Tale #Madagascar/Sheep in the Big City #Madagascar/Shining Time Station #Madagascar/Shrek #Madagascar/Sid the Science Kid #Madagascar/Sleeping Beauty #Madagascar/Sleepless in Seattle (1993) #Madagascar/Slim Pig #Madagascar/Snorks #Madagascar/Snow Buddies #Madagascar/Snow White #Madagascar/Sofia the First #Madagascar/Song of the South #Madagascar/Sonic #Madagascar/Sonic SATAM #Madagascar/Sonic Underground #Madagascar/Sonic X #Madagascar/Sonny with a Chance #Madagascar/Sooty #Madagascar/South Park #Madagascar/Space Buddies #Madagascar/Space Chimps #Madagascar/Space Jam #Madagascar/Spongebob #Madagascar/Spooky Buddies #Madagascar/Spot #Madagascar/Spy Kids #Madagascar/Squirrel Boy #Madagascar/Stanley #Madagascar/Star Wars #Madagascar/Steven Universe #Madagascar/Strange Magic #Madagascar/Strawberry Shortcake #Madagascar/Street Fighter #Madagascar/Stuart Little #Madagascar/Super Buddies #Madagascar/Super Mario Bros. Z #Madagascar/Super Why #Madagascar/Superted #Madagascar/Surf's Up #Madagascar/Sylvanian Families #Madagascar/T.U.F.F. Puppy #Madagascar/Talking Friends #Madagascar/Tangled #Madagascar/Tarzan #Madagascar/Tasty Time with ZeFronk #Madagascar/Team Fortress 2 #Madagascar/Team Umizoomi #Madagascar/Ted (2012) #Madagascar/Teen Titans #Madagascar/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Madagascar/Tekken #Madagascar/Teletubbies #Madagascar/The Addams Family #Madagascar/The Alvin Show (1961) #Madagascar/The Amazing World of Gumball #Madagascar/The Angry Beavers #Madagascar/The Angry Birds Movie (2016) #Madagascar/The Animal Shelf #Madagascar/The Ant Bully #Madagascar/The Aristocats #Madagascar/The Berenstain Bears #Madagascar/The BFG #Madagascar/The Big Bang Theory #Madagascar/The Big Comfy Couch #Madagascar/The Boxtrolls (2014) #Madagascar/The Brave Little Toaster #Madagascar/The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Madagascar/The Care Bears #Madagascar/The Cat in the Hat #Madagascar/The Chipmunks Adventure #Madagascar/The Country Bears #Madagascar/The Doodlebops #Madagascar/The Elephant Man (1980) #Madagascar/The Emperor's New Groove #Madagascar/The Fairly OddParents #Madagascar/The Flintstones #Madagascar/The Fox and the Hound #Madagascar/The Fresh Beat Band #Madagascar/The Get Along Gang #Madagascar/The Good Dinosaur (2014) #Madagascar/The Golden Girls #Madagascar/The Great Mouse Detective #Madagascar/The Hunchback Of Notre Dame #Madagascar/The Hunger Games #Madagascar/The Incredibles #Madagascar/The Jungle Book (1967) #Madagascar/The Jungle Book 2 #Madagascar/The Jungle Book (2016) #Madagascar/The Koala Brothers #Madagascar/The Land Before Time #Madagascar/The Legend of Zelda #Madagascar/The LEGO Movie #Madagascar/The Lion King #Madagascar/The Lion King 1/2 #Madagascar/The Lion King 2 #Madagascar/The Little Engine That Could #Madagascar/The Little Mermaid #Madagascar/The Little Mermaid 2 #Madagascar/The Lorax (2012) #Madagascar/The Loud House #Madagascar/The Magic Roundabout #Madagascar/The Mask #Madagascar/The Maze Runner (2014) #Madagascar/The Nightmare Before Christmas #Madagascar/The Nut Job (2014) #Madagascar/The Paz Show #Madagascar/The Peanuts Movie (2015) #Madagascar/The Perils of Penople Pitstop #Madagascar/The Pink Panther #Madagascar/The Polar Express #Madagascar/The Powerpuff Girls #Madagascar/The Prince of Egypt #Madagascar/The Princess and the Frog #Madagascar/The Rescuers #Madagascar/The Rescuers Down Under #Madagascar/The Return of Jafar #Madagascar/The Road to El Dorado #Madagascar/The Save-Ums! #Madagascar/The Secret Life of Pets (2016) #Madagascar/The Secret of Nimh #Madagascar/The Secret Partner (1961) #Madagascar/The Secret Satu #Madagascar/The Secret Saturdays #Madagascar/The Secret World of Alex Mack #Madagascar/The Shaggy Dog (2006) #Madagascar/The Shiny Show #Madagascar/The Simpsons #Madagascar/The Smurfs (2011) #Madagascar/The Smurfs 2 (2013) #Madagascar/The Sound of Music (1965) #Madagascar/The Swan Princess #Madagascar/The Thief and the Cobbler #Madagascar/The Wiggles #Madagascar/The Wild (2006) #Madagascar/The Wild Puffalumps #Madagascar/The Wild Thornberrys #Madagascar/The Wizard of Oz #Madagascar/The Wuzzles #Madagascar/Theodore Tugboat #Madagascar/Thomas #Madagascar/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Madagascar/Timothy Goes to School #Madagascar/Tinkerbell #Madagascar/Tiny Toon Adventures #Madagascar/TMNT (series) #Madagascar/Tobias Totz and His Lion #Madagascar/ToddWorld #Madagascar/Tom and Jerry #Madagascar/Toot and Puddle #Madagascar/Top Cat #Madagascar/Total Drama #Madagascar/Toy Story #Madagascar/Toy Story 2 #Madagascar/Toy Story 3 #Madagascar/Toy Story 4 #Madagascar/Treasure Buddies #Madagascar/Trolls (2016) #Madagascar/Troubles the Cat #Madagascar/TUGS #Madagascar/Turbo (2013) #Madagascar/Tweenies #Madagascar/Uncle Grandpa #Madagascar/Underground Ernie #Madagascar/Unikitty! #Madagascar/Universal Studios #Madagascar/Up #Madagascar/Vampire Knight #Madagascar/VeggieTales #Madagascar/Viva Pinata #Madagascar/Wacky Races #Madagascar/Wade #Madagascar/Walking with Dinosaurs (film) #Madagascar/WALL-E #Madagascar/Wallace and Gromit #Madagascar/Wallykazam! #Madagascar/We Bare Bears #Madagascar/Webkinz #Madagascar/Wee Sing #Madagascar/Wheezie #Madagascar/Where's My Water #Madagascar/Whisker Haven #Madagascar/Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Madagascar/Wilbur #Madagascar/Wild Kratts #Madagascar/William's Wish Wellingtons #Madagascar/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Madagascar/Winnie The Pooh #Madagascar/Woody Woodpecker #Madagascar/Wordgirl #Madagascar/WordWorld #Madagascar/Wow Wow Wubbzy! #Madagascar/Wreck-It Ralph #Madagascar/Xiaolin Showdown #Madagascar/Yo Gabba Gabba! #Madagascar/Yogi Bear #Madagascar/Young Ones #Madagascar/Zack & Quack #Madagascar/Zathura: A Space Adventure #Madagascar/Zoboomafoo #Madagascar/Zoey 101 #Madagascar/Zoo Pals #Madagascar/Zookeeper #Madagascar/Zootopia (2016)